


Advice

by MamaFriesmeal



Series: Offerings [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Her first day working with Harumi at the takoyaki cart had been busy, and Kanon returned back to the temple late after helping Harumi shop for ingredients to restock for the next day. She was sure she’d be late for dinner, and hoped that everyone wasn’t too worried. She froze as she heard a rustling from the trees and turned toward the sound.

Onari stood perfectly still, as if somehow that would prevent Kanon from seeing him, even though there was nothing to actually obscure him from her vision. How could he explain what he was doing in the woods or the empty plastic container in his hand? He resisted the urge to look over his shoulder to see if Javert’s campfire was visible. He was grateful at least that she hadn’t caught him on his way out carrying a small radio and a clean blanket. That would have been even more difficult to explain.

For a few seconds, neither moved or spoke, unsure of how to react to the other. “M-Miss Kanon.” Onari tried to cover his nerves with a smile, “Welcome home.” He bowed slightly before moving toward the steps. “Everyone has finished eating, but we set aside your meal for when you returned.” Onari tried to herd Kanon toward the temple in the hopes she might not notice the light of Javert’s campsite through the trees. Kanon just smiled and let Onari guide her inside, taking off her shoes and hanging up her jacket.

“Thank you.” Kanon looked back at Onari, “It’s nice out tonight. The weather is finally starting to warm up.” Onari nodded, going to the kitchen to get the food that had been set aside for when Kanon returned. Kanon went to the kitchen and put on tea, being sure to put enough water in the kettle for both of them. “I think it’s supposed to rain in the next few days though…” Kanon looked toward Onari as she trailed off, noticing his shoulders tense. She smiled, getting out cups and setting the table. “It might be a big storm like the one two weeks ago.” Kanon watched Onari turn to the window reflexively before he quickly moved everything out to the table. Kanon was grateful everyone else seemed to have occupied themselves somewhere else for now as she sat down to eat her dinner. She glanced up before she started eating. “I’m sure if it’s that bad, he’ll come inside again.”

Onari jumped, nearly choking on his tea. “I… I do not know what you are talking about, Miss Kanon.” Onari looked away from the sly smile Kanon was giving, “T-There is certainly no one living out in the woods!”

“I never mentioned the woods.” Kanon said simply as she ate.

Onari fumbled over words, trying to save himself, before Kanon lifted a hand to stop him. “Onari, I know.” Onari fell silent, staring across the table at Kanon as she resumed her meal. “I had suspicions after he saved us from Igor. And then I noticed that you would go outside for a little while every night.” She watched Onari nervously tug at his sleeves and look anywhere in the room but at her. “It’s okay. I didn’t tell anyone.” Kanon said softly, trying to get Onari to settle down, “I’m glad you’re looking out for him.”

The support surprised Onari. “You… are not worried about him being so near by? You do not think he will attack us?” Kanon smiled and shook her head, then finished her food and began gathering her dishes.

“I know that if that was a possibility, you wouldn’t be letting him stay.” Kanon assured him as he followed her into the kitchen. “Javert is strong, and he can be dangerous, but he’s always been very loyal. If you got him to protect us somehow, I’m sure he’s sincere about it.”

Onari shuffled to the sink, taking over washing the dishes so that he would have something to distract himself as he navigated the potentially dangerous conversation. “He… decided upon that on his own. I did not ask him to.” Onari said, nearly mumbling, “He was affected by the red sky like you and Alain were, so I gave him one of the magnets that Akari developed as well as food. His body is human now, and he seemed hungry…”

“So you fed him.” Kanon finished his statement simply, “That’s probably the first nice thing anyone has ever done for him.” She began to dry the dishes as Onari set them aside.

“The… first?” Onari asked. Kanon nodded.

“After all, Ganma World wasn’t really a nice place. And he was a soldier. I don’t really know him well, so I can’t be sure. Prince Alain or my brother could probably tell you better than I could, but I think he just followed orders. Princess Aria would talk to him sometimes, I think, but I doubt it meant much to him. I’m sure no one ever gave him anything or showed concern for his well being before you.” Kanon spoke cheerfully as she put away the dishes.

For the first time since the conversation had started, Onari smiled, “He trusts me.” The smile was short-lived. “But he fears that everyone else here would distrust him and be hostile if he were to join us. No matter what assurances I give, I believe this fear stops him from coming closer.”

As Onari stood over the sink, Kanon began to put the dishes away. “My brother and Prince Alain might be hesitant at first, but if you believe in Javert then I will too. And I’m positive Takeru and Akari will be too!” Kanon looked to Onari and smiled, “With all of us supporting Javert, I’m sure the two of them will come around.”

“Thank you, Miss Kanon.” Onari returned her smile, relieved by her support even if he wasn’t as convinced as Kanon was about Akari and Takeru. He turned to gather up the dish towels Kanon had used as she put away the dishes.

“Oh!” Kanon spoke, suddenly, catching Onari’s attention, “Did the clothes fit him?” Onari stared at her and how earnestly she asked the question. Kanon stared back, then tilted her head slightly. “I… had to sort of guess at his size. I know what my brother wears so I just kind of guessed at how much bigger Javert would be. Did they fit properly?”  
Several moments passed as Onari continued to stare blankly at Kanon until it occurred to him what she was referring to. “The strange clothes in my room… You placed them there, Miss Kanon?”

Kanon took the dish towels from Onari and nodded, “I thought if he came inside and met everyone else, he would need something less threatening to wear. I wasn’t really sure what he’d like though so I just picked out whatever I thought would fit.”

“It... fit fine.” Onari nodded, still slightly stunned, “Javert seemed quite comfortable once he settled down.” Kanon smiled and went back to the table and Onari followed, sitting across from her.

They sat together quietly for a minute or two, able to hear light, friendly commotion from the basement where Akari was likely working on something. Probably with Takeru, Shibuya, and Narita. Onari couldn’t guess where Makoto and Alain might be. Training together maybe? He continued staring toward the door as he spoke. “Is there any way to convince him, Miss Kanon?”

Silence held for a few moments before Kanon sighed, “I don’t really know Javert that well. He was a soldier, so there wasn’t much reason for me to ever talk to him. Like I said, my brother or Prince Alain might be able to give a better answer, but I can understand if you don’t want to bring it up to them yet.” Kanon understood why Onari looked so discouraged, but she tried to remain positive. He had already come so far with Javert, and it gave her hope that even some of the more aggressive people in Ganma World could be reasoned with. Even though she knew why her brother and the others had to fight the Ganma, it had still been her home, and she wanted as few casualties as possible on both sides. “I think you should keep doing what you have been.” Kanon offered gently, “I think this is already a lot more than anyone would have expected from him. So I think if you stay patient and just treat him like anyone else, I think he’ll come around.”

The doubts that had been weighing on Onari felt a little lighter with Kanon’s assurance. He had worried a lot about what everyone in the temple would think of what he was doing. But if Kanon, who Javert had directly attacked and held hostage once could forgive him… Onari smiled and rose from his seat. “Thank you, Miss Kanon.”

“If you need help getting anything for him, just let me know.” Kanon offered as she rose from her seat as well, “I can always pick things up on my way home from work and leave them outside for him.” They exchanged a few ideas and another round of thanks before separating for the night; Kanon going down to the basement to try and herd everyone off to their own rooms to rest, and Onari to his own room to meditate on the things that he and Kanon had discussed.

=========================================================================

Just before dawn, before anyone else was up, Onari prepared Javert’s breakfast and headed out into the dim light of the morning. To the south, the sky was clear, but Onari could see clouds moving in from the North, and the smell on the air was distinct. Just as Kanon said, rain was coming, and it was likely to be a lot.

Javert was waiting just beyond the tree line for Onari, which prompted a smile from the monk. “You’re up early.” Onari commented cheerfully, offering the container to Javert. Fruit, eggs, rice, and some dried fish had become the regular breakfast Onari would bring. He wondered sometimes if he should bring tea or maybe even coffee, but he decided that could wait for now.

Taking the container with a small shrug at Onari’s comment, Javert sat on the log by the fire pit that they had built and waited for Onari to sit beside him before he began to eat. It wasn’t something Javert had always done, and Onari was impressed by the manners that Javert was developing seemingly all on his own.

Perhaps Kanon was right. He just had to stay patient.


End file.
